


Through Hell and High Water

by A_Wild_Imposter



Series: Remember, remember, the 16th of November [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit of smp live is there, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dream Smp, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, GhostSchlatt - Freeform, Ghostbur, I'm still hanging on to Jspook, Jspook, Let's call GhostSchlatt, No one is changing my mind, Not Beta Read, SO, Skyblock, So apparently Ghostschlatt is called, Songfic, Tommy is only there for a bit, We die like Wilbur during november 16, We missed the chance to call Ghostbur, Wilboo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, glatt, now, smp live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Imposter/pseuds/A_Wild_Imposter
Summary: “Now to seal it with a pinkie promise,” Schlatt said, as he held his pinkie towards Wilbur.“Isn’t that a little childish?” Wilbur asked, with an eyebrow quirked at the ram hybrid.“Just let me have this, Wil.”The brunet laughed a bit at his friend’s childishness, but held up his pinkie anyway.“Pinkie promise?” the ram hybrid asked.Wilbur looked at Schlatt with a big smile.“Pinkie promise.”And they hooked their pinkies.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Even the toughest bonds can break, but they can always be put back together again.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Remember, remember, the 16th of November [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031430
Comments: 22
Kudos: 208





	Through Hell and High Water

**Author's Note:**

> My first mcyt fic. I hope you enjoy it as a wrote this all in one day, something I never did before. And to those reading that are part of the discord server I'm in, hope you cry. This was especially made for you guys, I thrive off your tears
> 
> Also, the song is by beetlebug called "overgrown garden". Go check them out in youtube, they also made the ode to l'manburg song

“Hey Schlatt?” 

“Yeah?”

“I made a new song, want to hear?” Wilbur asked.

They were both sitting on a bench, overlooking the ocean. They found this place in the first few days they arrived in the faction. It was a nice secluded spot overlooking the beach, they both decided that it would be their special place. A place only for the two of them.

“Sure,” the ram hybrid replied, squatting on the bench.

“Here it goes,” Wilbur took a deep breath and started singing.

_“I wonder if you’ll leave me behind someday_

_Among the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way_

_But it’s okay_

_Because I would do anything for you”_

“What do you think?” he inquired, fiddling nervously with his yellow sweater. “It’s not really finished yet, but that’s all I have for now.”

“It’s nice,” Schlatt said, still staring out to the ocean. 

There was a slightly awkward silence that followed. It looked like Schlatt wanted to say more, so Wilbur waited.

“Do you really think I’m going to leave you, Wilbur?” Schlatt asked, turning to face the brown headed boy. 

“How do you know that’s what I think?” the brunet replied with a slightly panicked tone. _‘How did he notice?’_ he asked himself. 

“That’s bullshit, I know all your songs were made with some level of truth on what you feel. Now be honest, do you really think I would leave you?” Schlatt asked once again.

“Maybe,” Wilbur mumbled, not meeting the hybrid’s eyes. He can’t help but think that. The thought sometimes sneaks up on him, just lingering at the back of his mind. One of the what if’s he thought late at night. Oh prime, Schlatt probably will leave him now. He just gave him a perfect opportunity to do it. Why was he so stupi-

His thought process was cut off as Schlatt hugged him. He stiffened during the hug, surprised at the gesture.

“I won’t ever leave you Wilbur, get that in your stubborn head. Even if TNT starts raining down from the sky, I’ll be at your side no matter what.” Schlatt said. 

Wilbur feels like he’s tearing up. Having these worries that kept him up at night finally put the rest is nice. He hugs him tight, as he cries tears of joy. Mumbling a quiet ‘thank you’ to his best friend just for being here with him.

It took him a while to stop crying. They broke apart and just settled into comfortable silence, just staring at the ocean view.

“Let’s make a promise,” Schlatt said out of the blue. 

“Huh?” Wilbur turned to him.

“Let’s make a promise to each other that we won’t leave each other. And you know that I always keep my promises,” he said to Wilbur.

“Okay,” the brunet replied with a slight smile.

“I, J. Schlatt,” he started off with a dramatic tone making both of them giggle, “promise to never leave Wilbur Soot’s side forever. Through hell or high water, I will stick by his side.”

Schlatt gestured to Wilbur and said, “Now it’s your turn, lover boy.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a smile. “I, Wilbur Soot, promise to never leave J. Schlatt’s side forever. Through hell or high water, I will stick by his side.”

“Now to seal it with a pinkie promise,” Schlatt said, as he held his pinkie towards Wilbur.

“Isn’t that a little childish?” Wilbur asked, with an eyebrow quirked at the ram hybrid.

“Just let me have this, Wil.”

The brunet laughed a bit at his friend’s childishness, but held up his pinkie anyway.

“Pinkie promise?” the ram hybrid asked.

Wilbur looked at Schlatt with a big smile.

“Pinkie promise.”

And they hooked their pinkies.

* * *

_I wonder if you’ll leave me behind someday_

_Among the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way_

_But it’s okay_

_Because I would do anything for you_

* * *

They made it.

They actually made it.

He looks down the mountain, and sees the ruined remains of the faction. The large tsunami flooded the entire area, possibly killing everyone that remained.

Thank Prime that he managed to convince Schlatt to move to higher ground, or else he would be dead somewhere.

He banishes the image of his friend’s dead floating body.

“So,” Schlatt’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. His friend sits down next to him, looking at the water ruined city with him, “we are really the only ones left from that faction.”

“I guess so,” he replied.

They both continue looking at the scene, letting the waves of relief roll off them. Just processing the fact that all their friends are possibly gone. All those places filled to the brim with memories just gone in a few days. 

“You know,” Schlatt spoke up, “I just realized something.”

“What is it?” Wilbur asked his friend.

“One day, we will meet for the last time,” his friend said. He turned to Wilbur and gave him a slight smile. “I hope we will be both smiling by then.”

The brunet returned the smile, “I hope so too.”

Schlatt held up his pinkie finger once again, “Through hell and high water?”

Wilbur nodded, as he held up his pinkie finger to hook it with his friend’s.

“Through hell and high water.”

* * *

_I washed my hair til it trickled down the drain_

_As the lavender filled the air_

_The scent might drive me half insane_

_But maybe you'll see me then_

* * *

They were both hiding in a bunker, in the dark.

The sky is raining TNT. He didn’t know how this was happening. He is starting to believe there are deities out there wanting to cause as much misery as possible.

They were both huddling in the corner of their makeshift bunker, flinching at every explosion they heard. 

Through every boom, through every explosion, they hung onto the hope it will stop soon. If it doesn’t? Then they have each other. They only had each other. After all, they made a promise. And they kept their promises.

A loud explosion was heard, and Schlatt hugged Wilbur tighter, hoping that it would stop soon.

“Through hell and high water?” Wilbur would constantly ask, to assure Schlatt. That he won’t leave him, that he is here with him.

Schlatt responded quietly and with lesser vigor than he would usually do.

“Through hell and high water.”

* * *

_I wonder if you’ll leave me behind someday_

_With the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way_

_But it’s okay_

_Because I’ll do anything for you_

* * *

Schlatt was sick. He didn’t know why, and it worried him.

They were just travelling, to find a new faction to live and recover from, until he just collapsed. He made a makeshift tent for the both of them to hopefully protect them from mobs.

Schlatt would constantly mumble to himself and move in his sleep, as if he’s fighting someone. It worried him to no end. But with the limited supplies that he had, all he could do is wait and hope that his friend will get better.

He would hum or sing songs to him, just to keep him company. To let him know that he isn’t alone, and he won’t leave his side.

Wilbur looked at Schlatt’s sickly form, and sighed.

“Through hell and high water.”

* * *

_The sunlight dances beyond the yard_

_And painted your eyes in green_

_But you're fixated on the candytufts_

_And you hadn't the time for me_

* * *

He wondered why Schlatt would do this.

They promised each other that they would be by their side no matter what. Through hell or high water.

He watched as Schlatt looked down at him from his cobblestone tower, fully intending on pushing him down there and burning him to death. 

“Why are you doing this Schlatt?!” he shouted at him. “You promised that we will always be together! Through hell and high water!”

He saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before he could process it. 

“That was just a childhood fantasy. In the real world you have to trust no one but yourself.” the ram hybrid replied with a malicious tone.

“I thought we were friends Schlatt!” betrayal evident in his tone. He didn’t know when, but he started crying as he felt the tears race down his cheeks.

“There are no such things as true friends, Wilbur,” he said before pushing him down to the lava.

The last thing he saw before everything went black, were regretful yellow eyes.

* * *

_I wonder if you’ll leave me behind someday_

_With the wildflowers and the lilies sleeping by the way_

_But it’s okay_

_Because I’ll do anything for you_

* * *

Never before in his life did he feel this alone.

Right after getting pushed to the lava by ~~his friend~~ Schlatt, he was transported to this one piece of bedrock. With a void of nothingness surrounding him.

He would get random items at time, and he would use it to expand and decorate this piece of land. Each day that passes by, he feels more alone and alone. 

He sits next to New Milo’s little pond and just breaks down. 

_“I won’t ever leave you Wilbur, get that in your stubborn head. Even if TNT starts raining down from the sky, I’ll be at your side no matter what.”_ he remembers Schlatt saying from the past, when he was erasing any fears of him leaving him. Guess those were lies afterall.

He curled up into a fetal position and cried. Just letting all his emotions overtake him.

“Through hell and high water,” he said to the void, the person who once responded to him is now gone and left him all alone. Leaving him to rot in this void of a prison.

* * *

_The rhododendrons crimson flame_

_Set fire to the sleepy air_

_And lit the early morning haze_

_That glistened in your tangled hair_

* * *

He walked stiffly to the edge of the faction with an excitable Tommy by his side. 

Tommy told him he recruited Schlatt to be their sponsor. Of course he was excited to meet him, as he was one of the most successful scammers. 

He hasn’t seen or talked to Schlatt ever since escaping the void, and he never planned to. But this is necessary to winning the elections, he will put his feelings aside for this.

Once Schlatt was in viewing distance, he looked different, more menacing.

His baby blue sweater was now replaced with a crisp black suit and red tie. His once white hair is now an obsidian black, and his horns are now grown more than before.

He saw Schlatt’s eyes slightly widen in surprise when he saw him, but he covered that with a neutral look before anyone saw.

He held out a hand to the ram and said, “Schlatt” with a neutral tone. 

“Wilbur,” he replied with the same tone and gripped his hand to make a stiff handshake.

The moment they touched hands, his senses were screaming danger, but he ignored it.

The moment they let go, Tommy started bombarding Schlatt with questions. They both went on ahead, leaving Wilbur to stay there for a moment to collect himself.

“Through hell and high water,” he told himself, now a phrase he would assure himself rather than someone else reassuring him.

* * *

_The thorns grew tighter everyday_

_Round your ankles dripping red_

_You placed a crown of marigolds on my head_

_And then you said_

_As you tried to pull your bloody hands away_

* * *

“Is to revoke! The citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit” Schlatt shouts to the crowd.

No. _No_ . **_No._ **

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was willing to pass the presidency peacefully, but this happened.

He looked into Schlatt’s face and saw no remorse for what he did. The Schlatt he knew is now gone and it was foolish of him to think otherwise.

He grabbed Tommy’s arm and made a break for it. 

They tried to outrun the people that were trying to hunt him down. At one point he got shot by an arrow and got separated from Tommy.

He found a secluded spot in the forest and hid. For the second time in his life, he believed he would die on the spot he stayed. 

He was about to just rest and be done with it, but remembered Tommy needed him. He stood up and tried to go to the rendezvous spot he told Tommy before they got separated.

“Through hell and high water,” he whispered to himself before leaving the secluded spot.

* * *

_I'm never gonna leave you behind someday_

_In the daisies and the bluebells weeping by the way_

_Because I love you, and I would do anything_

_I would do anything, anything at all_

* * *

He never knew that Schlatt would go down like this.

He expected a fight, or some sort of trick. But, no. He dies in the most pathetic way possible.

Everyone seemed to be focused on the scene, but he was bored. This was really anticlimactic, he thought to himself

He looked at Schlatt’s face and saw eyes full of regret. Full of unsaid apologies. All seemingly conveyed to him.

He glares back at him, trying to say that he wasn’t forgiven, and never will be. That it was all his fault this entire thing is happening. 

He knows deep inside Schlatt would wonder, what happened to that compassionate and kind little boy he was friends with. So bright and filled with radiant joy.

But that boy is now dead, tired of hanging onto that tiny thread of hope when he was stabbed multiple times by life. That boy is dead and will never return, all because of him. 

He caught a look of hurt on Schlatt’s face before he died. Everyone is now celebrating the death of a tyrant. He brushed off the death of his ~~friend~~ enemy and joined everyone outside. 

_Through hell and high water_ he would usually say to himself for assurance. But he knows that he never deserved assurance in the first place.

* * *

_I wonder when you left me behind that day_

_Asleep beneath the willow withering away_

_If you were okay_

_Because I would do anything for you_

* * *

He did it.

He killed his life ambition.

And he will die with it.

While bleeding out in his father figure’s arms, he thinks of the good times. The good memories he had, before everything started going down.

He remembered a memory, after the great flood. His friend ~~enemy~~ telling him, _“One day we’ll meet for the last time, and I hope we will be smiling by then.”_

He smiles a bit at the memory, relishing in the old naivety they had. _'O_ _h Schlatt,’_ he thought to himself, ‘ _how wrong we were.’_

He wonders what the afterlife would be like. Would it be an eternal fiery pit? A heavenly light? Or a void of nothingness that he experienced before?

_‘Through hell and high water’_ he thought to himself for the last time as his consciousness fades.

* * *

Wilbur wakes up to a bright sky and trees towering over him.

He looks around trying to remember where he is. Lamburg? Almburg? L’manburg? Yes, L’manburg. 

He tries to walk, but he can’t. Turns out he doesn’t have any legs anymore, just a wisp from the waist down. 

Is he dead? He tries to recall the last thing he remembered. That’s right! He was stabbed, guess he’s dead now.

He explores the forest and finds another person. He knows this person is dead since he’s transparent and floating like him.

He seemed to have horns and a baby blue sweater. ‘ _He seems familiar_ ’ he thought to himself.

He goes to the unknown person, hoping to have a friend. Friends are good after all.

“Hi!” he says to the goat person.

The goat person seems to be surprised. “Who are you?” he asked, looking a bit guarded.

“I’m Wilbur!” he introduces him cheerfully.

“I’m Schlatt” _‘Schlatt, that name seems familiar’_

“Nice to meet you Schlatt! Do you want to be friends?”

“Sure, I just don’t want to be lonely right now.”

“Okay then! Want to see that beach I remembered being somewhere.”

“Sure, I’ll stick by your side.”

“Me too, Schlatt”

* * *

_I would do anything_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and cried your heart out.
> 
> Edit: sahdajjsagaksj thanks for the support omg-


End file.
